The Beautiful and Damned - Javert & Éponine
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Coletânea de one-shots Japonine inspiradas em frases do escritor F. Scott Fitzgerald, autor de "O Grande Gatsby" e "Belos e Malditos"
1. Angry In Love

_Angry In Love - Javert and Éponine_

" _Com raiva, e também apaixonado por ela, e tremendamente arrependido, eu lhe dei as costas." - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

Todas as esperanças que ele nutria de que realmente poderia fazê-la desistir de ir às barricadas de repente pareciam extremamente insignificantes diante da insana confusão de êxtase, jovialidade e teimosia que era Éponine Thénardier.

Ela estava realmente determinada a lutar por um propósito que nem ao menos entendia. Não, não era pelo propósito que ela estava lutando. Não era contra a tirania do rei, nem contra a injustiça que assolava toda a França. Era por _ele_. Era por Marius.

 _"Sua tola"_ , ele quis dizer a ela. _"Ele não te ama, o garoto não te ama, aceite isso"._

E ele disse. Ele disse todas estas palavras e vários outras. Disse tudo o que tinha direito a dizer para uma garotinha tola e apaixonada, menos o que realmente deveria ter dito para provar que realmente se importava com ela.

Ela o encarou e manteve seus lábios em uma linha fina, mas seus olhos pareceram, por alguns segundos, sorrir com tristeza. Eles provavelmente sabiam o que aconteceria à ela no fim da noite. Eles provavelmente enxergavam o perigo que a bela tolinha apaixonada disposta a lutar por seu amor não via, e enxergavam também que as probabilidades de ela sair viva do lugar para o qual estava indo eram quase inexistentes.

Ele esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ou que fizesse algo. Que o xingasse, ou que lhe desse um tapa. _"Como ousa falar assim de Marius?!"_ , ela diria, enojada. _"Como ousa dizer que ele não me ama? Ele..."_ e então sua voz vacilaria, mas ela não pararia por aí. _"Ele não me ama, é verdade, mas eu o amo, e lutarei ao seu lado"._

E então ela derramaria algumas lágrimas, e daria às costas ao inspetor cruel, ao monstro que tentava afastá-la de seu amado, ao homem egoísta que silenciosamente desejava somente o seu bem, que desejava que ela vivesse para ver um novo país, um novo governo, e principalmente, um novo dia.

Ela não fez nada disso.

Ela não falou nem fez nada. Ficou somente o encarando por um longo tempo, com seus olhos vazios e seu rosto livre de qualquer expressão, fosse medo, ansiosidade ou nojo.

E então ele se cansou de esperar por uma resposta que nunca viria, e, com raiva, apaixonado por ela e tremendamente arrependido, ele lhe deu às costas, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que veria abertos aqueles belos olhos castanhos pelos quais fora apaixonado por tanto tempo.


	2. Boats Against The Current

_Boats Against The Current - Javert & Éponine _

_"E assim prosseguimos, barcos contra a corrente, impelidos incessantemente para o passado." - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

Talvez ele devesse ter levado seu conselho à sério. Talvez devesse ter tentado perdoar, e esquecer. Talvez devesse ter tirado o prisioneiro 24601 de sua mente o mais rápido possível.

Talvez devesse ter prestado mais atenção à garotinha no portão, naquela noite, em Montfermeil. Talvez devesse ter pensado em todo o mal que seus pais haviam causado à ela durante tantos anos. Talvez devesse ter reconhecido-a anos mais tarde, em Paris.

Talvez devesse sorrido para ela. Talvez devesse ter perguntado qual era o seu nome, e talvez ela lhe respondesse de bom grado. Talvez ele não devesse ter esperado até o momento em que a levara para prisão, talvez não devesse ter esperado até esse momento para descobrir seu nome.

Talvez devesse ter sido gentil com as pessoas que ele chamava de "escória das ruas", afinal, ele fora um deles, mesmo que por poucos anos. Talvez devesse ter ajudado as mães solteiras desamparadas e suas crianças. Talvez devesse ter ajudado aquela prostituta nas docas, antes de descobrir horas mais tarde que ela estava morta.

Talvez ele devesse ter reparado nos olhos cheios de paixão e jovialidade da jovem Thénardier. Talvez ele devesse ter ficado com ciúmes todas as vezes em que ela demonstrava sentimentos pelo revolucionário, Marius Pontmercy. Talvez assim ela percebesse que ele realmente gostava dela, mas não queria admitir. Talvez ela o obrigasse a admitir, e então tudo teria sido diferente.

Talvez ele não devesse ter recorrido ao passado como uma mão amiga. Talvez ele não devesse ter perseguido Jean Valjean. Talvez ele não devesse ter ordenado a morte de tantos garotos que não passavam de crianças nas barricadas. Talvez ele devesse ter impedido que ela morresse. Talvez ele devesse ter chorado por sua morte, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada, pois seu coração não permitira.

Talvez ele não devesse ter pulado.

Mas ele pulou.

Pulou em direção as águas frias do Sena, em direção a corrente de sonhos destruídos, falsas esperanças e antigas mágoas que, impiedosamente, levava todos os meros mortais em direção a morte. Como um barco. Como um barco insistente que levava todos os seres humanos para o passado, e de novo, e de novo.

No fim, fora o seu passado que o ajudara, e o seu passado que o destruíra.


	3. Tender Curiosity

_Tender Curiosity - Javert & Éponine_

 _"Eu não estava realmente apaixonado, mas sentia uma leve pontada de curiosidade." - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

Não era amor.

Era curiosidade.

Uma curiosidade que não podia ser cessada de jeito algum.

Uma curiosidade que a corrompia por dentro, dia e noite.

A curiosidade que a fazia ponderar sobre quantas mágoas estavam escondidas por trás daqueles olhos tão azuis e tão frios, e quantas decepções haviam sido armazenadas no fundo de seu coração de pedra.

A curiosidade que a obrigava a observá-lo com atenção todos os dias, detrás dos muros de Saint-Michel, e a mesma curiosidade que também a deixava acordada todas as noites, pensando.

 _Pensando._

Ela nunca tivera cabeça para pensar, para fazer reflexões profundas ou qualquer coisa assim. Éponine Thénardier era impulsiva, ela agia sem pensar nas consequências.

Talvez fosse por isso que estava tão curiosa sobre ele;

Ela queria saber como o Inspetor hostil conseguia manter a calma e a ordem em tantas situações perigosas, e como fitava a tudo e a todos sem qualquer emoção estampada em seu rosto.

Ela se sentia curiosa em relação ao estranho e desconhecido, ao novo e ao mesmo tempo ao velho.

Ela se sentia curiosa em relação ao que, ou melhor, a quem pensava que conhecia.

Ela se sentia curiosa para saber se havia algo em seu coração além de crueldade e em sua face algo além da indiferença.

Ela se sentia curiosa em relação a _ele_. Em relação a Javert.

Éponine se sentia estranha quando estava perto dele, de fato. Sentia coisas estranhas, sensações estranhas...

Mas não era amor, não, pelo menos ainda não...

Era somente uma leve pontada de curiosidade que, de alguma maneira, conseguia ser mais forte do que ela própria.


	4. Heroes & Tragedies

_Heroes & Tragedies - Javert & Éponine_

 _"Dê-me um herói, e eu lhe escreverei uma tragédia." - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

Ela se sentou na beirada da mesma ponte de onde ele pulara algumas noites atrás, perto da Catedral Notre-Dame. Não havia sangue, e ele não deixara nada para trás. Não havia nada.

Nem mesmo arrependimento.

E era isso o que a deixava tão... Solitária, e pensativa.

Era final de tarde em Paris; o sangue que escorrera pelas ruas daquela enorme cidade durante a noite das barricadas ainda não fora inteiramente limpo, e ainda haviam alguns corpos largados na rua.

A jovem ponderou sobre a última coisa que ele teria pensado antes de cometer suicídio. Teria sido seu passado obscuro? Teria sido o prisioneiro que ele perseguira por tantos anos? Teria sido... Ela?

Não, com certeza não fora ela.

Justo ela, a jovem Éponine, que passara todos os seus anos em Paris o admirando e amando silenciosamente, sem deixar que ninguém percebesse.

Principalmente o próprio Javert.

 _"Ele era um herói"_ , ela pensou, a beira de lágrimas. _"Ele era o meu herói"._

Ele a salvara de ser estuprada por Montparnasse diversas vezes.

Salvara-a de sofrer abusos pela parte de seu pai.

Salvara-a da tristeza e da solidão.

Ele a salvara de todo o mal que podia ameaçá-la naquele mundo cruel, mesmo sem nem perceber tal fato.

 _"Ele era um herói"_ , ela pensou mais uma vez, com os pés balançando e as mãos apoiadas na beirada da ponte. _"Talvez não para os outros, mas para mim. Ele sempre será um herói para mim."_

Ela chorou silenciosamente ao se lembrar que a vida não era um conto de fadas, e que sempre onde houvesse um herói, também haveria uma tragédia.


	5. Intimacy

_Intimité - Javert & Éponine_

 _"Eles escorregaram rapidamente para dentro de uma intimidade da qual nenhum dos dois jamais se recuperou" - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

Nenhum dos dois nunca pôde dizer como aquilo começou, mas ambos podiam dizer que não se arrependiam de nada do que ocorreu, mas somente do que não ocorreu.

Era um dos primeiros dias de inverno... Sim, sim, decididamente começou no inverno, no começo do inverno, nos dias nos quais Paris ainda não estava coberta de neve e tão fria como geralmente ficava no inverno. Para as famílias burguesas e nobres, aquela era uma estação acolhedora; as crianças esperavam o ano inteiro para sair e recolher lenha para a lareira, e a matriarcas passavam horas na cozinha assando biscoitos e preparando chocolate quente. Sim, todos em Paris gostavam do inverno, todos gostavam de ver e sentir a neve em suas bochechas coradas e em seus cílios... Menos Éponine Thénardier. Ela detestava o inverno e qualquer coisa que se relacionasse com o frio, a solidão e a miséria, e para ela isso era o inverno: nada mais do que a pior estação do ano.

Foi justo nesta estação hostil que ela se aproximou consideravelmente do inspetor ainda mais hostil. Uma coisa que ela sempre soube, que possivelmente foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu no início de sua vida e em sua infância, é que os bons cristãos fazem caridade para com gente como ela, gente pobre e miserável. Pois bem: o Inspetor Javert não era cristão, na verdade, ela duvidava muito que ele sequer acreditasse em Deus, mas mesmo assim ele a ajudou. Ele lhe ofereceu ajuda e ela aceitou; ela lhe ofereceu intimidade, e ele primeiramente ficou relutante, mas logo a definição de "relutância" era desconhecida pelo mesmo.

Isto aconteceu no dia de Natal.

Éponine, assim como ele, não ia a Igreja. Não que ela não acreditasse em Deus, ao contrário: ela gostaria de ir a Igreja no dia de Natal, mas os bispos e cardeais da Notre Dame ou de qualquer outra igreja nunca deixavam garotas miseráveis e mal-vestidas como ela sequer pisarem em solo sagrado. " _Bem, se Ele não me quer em sua Casa"_ , pensou ela, esfregando as mãos para que elas não congelassem, _"então também não deve querer as minhas preces"._ Ela achava que era a única pessoa que não estava em casa com sua família no dia de Natal ou que não estava na missa de Natal, mas estava enganada; ele também não estava. Javert também não estava.

Á princípio Éponine imaginou que ele tivesse sido expulso da Igreja também, mas logo lembrou-se de quem ele era: o ilustre Inspetor Javert da polícia de Paris, que alma naquela cidade ou qualquer outra cidade na França se atreveria a expulsá-lo de algum lugar ou simplesmente demonstrar hostilidade enquanto ele estivesse por perto? Ele era seu salvador, afinal; nenhum criminoso jamais escapava de suas garras. A jovem Thénardier ponderou se ele iria prendê-la por algum motivo do qual ela não se lembrava, mas que ele com certeza teria, justo no dia de Natal. Seria muito azar para uma única pessoa ser expulsa da Igreja e ser presa em um único dia; justo no dia de Natal!

Quando ele a notou ali, encostada ao muro, esfregando as mãos e tremendo, logo tentou se recordar se Éponine Thénardier tinha cometido algum crime dias ou até semana antes; nada veio a sua mente. Que pena. Ele adorava prender alguém quando estava entediado. Ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia quando Javert avistava algum criminoso solto nas ruas, ele sentiu pena desta garota; justo no dia de Natal, quando tantas famílias estavam ceiando juntas, rezando ou até mesmo trocando presentes, ela estava ali, escorada miseravelmente ao muro com uma expressão pálida, como se fosse cair na neve a qualquer momento e morrer congelada. Ele geralmente gostava quando algum criminoso morria congelado, mas não gostaria se ela morresse; decidiu ajudá-la. Era dia de Natal, afinal. Mas ele não era cristão; não comemorava o Natal. Mas aquela garota deveria comemorar. Mas ela era uma ladra, uma criminosa, uma gata dos becos... Não era confiável.

Mas aquele era, afinal, dia de Natal, e assim como os seus subordinados se esforçavam para odiá-lo um pouco menos naquele dia, ele também se esforçaria para prestar ajuda a aquela garota. Aquilo não era muito diferente de seus próprios princípios: se Deus não ajudasse aquela pobre garota, então ele ajudaria.

Ela, primeiramente, achou estranho que ele estivesse lhe oferecendo ajuda; ela o odiava, e imaginava que ele a odiasse também. Éponine imaginava que o relacionamento dos dois era algo recíproco: ódio, na melhor das hipóteses. Mas justo naquele dia de Natal, um ano antes das barricadas, ele se mostrou caridoso, e ela, pobre de fé e de todas as outras coisas, aceitou a sua ajuda, a sua lareira e a sua garrafa de vinho. Éponine nunca provara vinho antes, mas passou a gostar a partir daquela noite. Ela também passou a gostar de muitas outras coisas a partir daquela noite, como a sua intimidade com o Inspetor, e também do próprio Inspetor.

Algo aconteceu naquela noite de Natal, algo que não pode ser mencionado aqui, mas pode-se dizer que ambos caíram rapidamente em uma intimidade da qual nenhum dos dois jamais se recuperou. Palavras e gestos apaixonados foram trocados entre duas pessoas dominadas pelo álcool e pela solidão naquela noite, e, na manhã seguinte, quando Éponine acordou em um lugar diferente e se deu conta do que havia feito, ela jurou a si mesma que não se arrependeria de nada do que eles haviam feito, somente do que não haviam feito. Podemos dizer que ela cumpriu esta promessa, assim como ele o fez.

Em julho do ano seguinte, quando Éponine o viu ser torturado pelos revolucionários sem poder fazer nada, ela se arrependeu de não ter se arrependido; se ela tivesse, talvez não se importasse tanto com ele, talvez aquele sentimento que chamavam de amor não rasgasse seu peito com tanta crueldade enquanto ela assistia, com lágrimas nos olhos, o único homem que havia sido bom para ela sofrer nas mãos de garotos rebeldes. Mais tarde, quando ele a viu morrer com um tiro nas barricadas, ele também se arrependeu de não ter se arrependido; ora, vejam, se tivesse, talvez ela não significasse o mundo para ele, talvez ela não passasse de uma garota de rua. Mas ele se importara com ela, ele a amara, e se aquilo era amor, por que doía tanto? Se havia realmente um Deus, por que ele fora tão cruel, por que tirara-a dele? Ela era tudo o que ele tinha. Éponine era tudo o que ele tinha que realmente valesse a pena.

Horas mais tarde ele não se arrependeu de ter se jogado daquela ponte fria e solitária como a noite em que eles haviam se conhecido.


	6. You're Worth The Whole Damn Bunch

_You're worth the whole damn bunch put together - Javert & Éponine_

 _"Eles são uns idiotas, eu gritei por cima da grama. Você vale mais do que todos eles juntos." - F. Scott Fitzgerald._

As celas da prisão eram escuras e frias, e ela as conhecia melhor do que desejava. Escuras, frias e sujas. Escuras, frias, sujas e intimidadoras. Era como se as paredes fossem se fechando mais e mais ao seu redor, como se pretendessem que você morresse asfixiado em uma pequena caixinha escura, fria, suja e intimidadora. Éponine já vivenciara esta experiência uma vez, e depois dela, houvera outra, e outra, e outra, e mais outra.

Ele lhe dissera uma vez que ela era a única garota de dezesseis, quase dezessete anos que já fora presa mais de oito vezes em um período de três meses. Ela dera de ombros e respondera que nascera para o crime, assim como seu pai, sua mãe e todos os seus quatro irmãos. Ele, descaradamente, negou veementemente com a cabeça.

 _"Não"_ , dissera. _"Você não pertence a este lugar. Quero dizer, não pertenceria, se fizesse algum esforço"._

Ela somente revirara os olhos e respondera que os Thénardier não eram famosos por fazer esforço para coisa alguma, principalmente para ganhar o seu sustento.

E era por isso que ela estava ali.

De novo.

Mas daquela vez ela podia orgulhosamente dizer que não fora sua culpa. A Patron-Minette, acima de tudo seu pai, a obrigara a participar do roubo a casa de um membro da alta sociedade naquela noite, ameaçando-a com castigos se ela não cumprisse o serviço.

Parece que, no fim, o conselho que o Inspetor Javert lhe dera há quatro prisões atrás estava finalmente tomando um lugar respeitável na mente da jovem Éponine.

Na hora do interrogatório, ela lhe contou sem medo sobre todos os castigos que a gangue lhe submeteria se ela não concordasse em ajudá-los no roubo, sabendo que ela estava segura ali, enquanto houvessem homens da lei que poderiam parar seu pai ou Montparnasse se algum deles tentasse lhe fazer algum mal. Principalmente Javert.

Ela odiava admitir, mas se sentia extremamente segura e protegida quando ele estava por perto, por nenhuma razão aparente. Ela não era nada para ele, somente mais uma criminosa comum.

Pelo menos era isso o que ela pensava até aquela noite.

Quando foi decretado que a gangue ficaria na prisão até que o juiz decretasse seu veredicto, Éponine foi inocentada e mandada para casa. Casa. Ela não tinha casa. Se voltasse para a Casa Gorbeau, sua mãe bateria nela por não ter assumido o crime e não ter ficado na prisão com os outros, e seus irmãos provavelmente estariam em alguma viela daquela enorme cidade, revirando latas de lixo ou mendigando. Ela não tinha para onde ir.

A jovem estava andando de um lado para o outro fora da delegacia, exposta ao frio cortante de Novembro e pensando no que iria fazer dali para a frente, quando o Inspetor Javert saiu de dentro do edifício, fixou seus olhos azuis como gelo na garota e murmurou algumas palavras que fizeram a diferença para ela naquela noite:

 _"Eles são uns idiotas"_ , dissera ele. _"Você vale mais do que todos eles juntos."_

Éponine sorriu. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez ela realmente fosse uma boa pessoa, e talvez pertencesse a algum lugar iluminado, quente, limpo e onde as paredes não ameaçassem se fechar mais e mais ao redor dela.


	7. Bônus: Save Me, and I'll Save Us

_Save Me, and I'll Save Us - Javert & Éponine_

 _"Obrigada novamente por me salvar. Um dia, eu te salvarei também." - Zelda Fitzgerald._

Paris, 14 de Fevereiro de 1832

Andar por uma das áreas mais conturbadas de Paris, Saint-Michel, à meia-noite não era a melhor das ideias, mas ela imaginou que não arranjaria problemas, contando que pertencia àquele lugar. Ninguém ousaria se aproximar de Éponine Thénardier, pelo menos ninguém sensato; a maioria conhecia sua coragem e sua independência. Desde que se mudara para Paris com sua família, anos atrás, nunca tivera problemas em andar sozinha tarde da noite pelo bairro onde moravam e que também possuía o maior registro de assassinatos, roubos e estupros em um raio de quinhentos quiômetros.

A neve caía leve e lentamente, como vinha acontecendo quase todos os dias desde Novembro. Éponine um dia gostara da neve, quando era uma criança; ela gostava de fazer anjos na neve, construir bonecos de neve e fazer guerra de bolas de neve com sua irmã, Azelma. Mas naquela época era diferente: a pousada que seus pais administravam era quente e aconchegante, e não havia problemas para dormir, mesmo com todo aquele frio lá fora, já seu apartamento em Paris era pequeno, frio e intimidador, e a jovem não costumava voltar até o sol surgir para aquecer um pouco o ambiente, e só então dormiria. Ao invés disso, ela passava suas noites nas ruas, mendigando e caminhando na beira do Rio Sena. Debaixo da luze das estrelas que iluminavam a cidade, a fome e o frio podiam ser esquecidos, mesmo que somente por algumas horas, e esse era o maior privilégio de uma garota miserável.

De qualquer jeito, ela não esperava que seus pés escolhessem justo aquela noite para levá-la por um caminho diferente do qual geralmente tomava, e, para a sua surpresa, a jovem foi parar em um bar iluminado e animado onde pessoas riam, bebiam e dançavam. Seus olhos se iluminaram com a possibilidade de conseguir, depois de alguns minutos insistindo, algo para comer e beber, e não passar fome naquela noite. Talvez aquele fosse seu dia de sorte, afinal.

Mas não era. Nenhum dia era o dia de sorte de Éponine Thénardier.

Antes que pudesse entrar no bar e se sentar junto a lareira para esfregar suas mãos sobre o fogo, alguns homens saíram cambaleando do bar com algumas garrafas debaixo do braço e vozes alteradas pela bebedeira. Um deles logo percebeu Éponine, que estava escondida em um canto escuro, esperando até que eles tivessem ido embora para se revelar, e assoviou para os seus companheiros:

-Vejam o que temos aqui... - Disse ele, com sua voz visivelmente embriagada. O homem apontou para a figura encolhida de Éponine no canto: -Acho que ainda não tivemos diversão o suficiente lá dentro, então Deus nos mandou outra prostituta! - Exclamou ele, e todos riram.

Um defeito de Éponine Thénardier que poderia ter causado sua morte inúmeras vezes era o seu orgulho; ela não admitia que ninguém ferisse seu orgulho, e se alguém o fizesse, ela faria questão de ferir o desta pessoa também. Se aqueles homens estavam chamando-a de cadela, então logo saberiam que ela não era uma cadela: ela era uma _loba_.

-Cuidado com a boca, seu idiota. - Ela saiu das sombras e cuspiu aos pés do homem que fizera o comentário maldoso, e ergueu a cabeça: -Eu não sou uma prostituta.

-Ora, mas é claro que é! - Um dos homens agarrou-a pela cintura, e levou-a para junto de seu corpo enquanto a garota tentava se desvencilhar dele; o cheiro exagerado de álcool era eminente em seu hálito. -A maioria das garotas de rua é. Você não é nenhuma burguesa, pelo o que vejo, então o que mais seria?

-O seu maior pesadelo. - Éponine cuspiu no rosto deste e chutou sua virilidade, fazendo-o cair de joelhos e uivar para cima. Os outros recuaram ligeiramente.

-Sua puta imunda - Balbuciou outro homem, um careca. Ele agarrou o braço de Éponine e torceu-o, fazendo-a gemer de dor. -Eu vou fazer você gritar pelo o que fez com ele, sua vadia, você vai gritar bem alto...?

-Não tão rápido. - Disse uma voz que vinha das sombras. Todos os homens recuaram novamente e se encolheram. As sombras revelaram ninguém menos que o Inspetor Javert da polícia de Paris. -Solte a garota.

-Mas o quê...?

-Eu disse para soltar a garota. Será que além de bêbado você também é surdo?

-Porque eu soltaria a garota?! Ela chutou o meu amigo, e também me ofendeu!

-Você a chamou de puta e vadia e ameaçou estuprá-la enquanto ela só se defendeu; não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber quem tem mais razão entre os dois. - Disse o Inspetor, se aproximando do homem que ainda segurava o braço de Éponine, e encarando-o com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos.

O homem, hesitantemente, soltou-a, e bufou:

-Pode ficar com ela, neste caso. Fique com a sua cadela estúpida, Inspetor, mas diga-lhe para nunca mais cruzar o meu caminho de novo, ou vai ter o que merece. - Ameaçou ele, cuspindo aos pés de Éponine. Ele fez um sinal para os companheiros, e todos saíram cambaleando em direção a escuridão. Ela somente se recuperou totalmente do choque de quase ter sido estuprada quando os homens já haviam desaparecido há muito.

-Você está bem? - Ela deu por si de frente para o Inspetor Javert, que já lhe fizera a mesma pergunta outras duas vezes, mas ela não o ouvira. Éponine balançou a cabeça e engoliu a seco. Ele assentiu. -Bom. Aqueles homens, eles... Tocaram em você?

-O que quer dizer, Inspetor?

-Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Éponine corou quando percebeu o que a palavra "tocar" significava. Ela abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a em negativa.

-Não, _monsieur_.

-Ótimo. Mais um minuto e eu teria chegado muito tarde.

-Obrigada.

-Desculpe...? - Ele não ouvira o agradecimento da parte de Éponine devido ao fato de que estava tão envolto em seus pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse chegado tarde demais.

-Obrigada. Muito obrigada. - Repetiu ela, calma e lentamente. Ele assentiu, sem dizer nada. -Obrigada por ter me salvado.

-Este é o meu dever, _mademoiselle_.

Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de se virar e caminhar de volta em direção às sombras.

Paris, 3 de Abril de 1832

Depois do incidente com os homens bêbados, Éponine passara a ficar dentro de casa de noite e enfrentar o frio e a neve que entrava pelas persianas. Ela deitava no canto de seu pequeno e gélido apartamento e dividia suas cobertas com Azelma, que geralmente dormia a noite toda, ao contrário de Éponine, que passava-a inteiramente pensando e devaniando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se o Inspetor Javert não tivesse aparecido naquela noite e não a tivesse salvo daqueles homens repugnantes. Ela provavelmente nem estaria deitada ali agora, ao lado de sua irmã. Talvez algo pior tivesse acontecido... Éponine não conseguia nem ao menos pensar sobre isso sem que calafrios atingissem seu corpo e seu estômago embrulhasse.

Depois de algumas semanas, porém, a coragem e a bravura retornaram, e ela voltou a deixar o seu apartamento de noite e caminhar pelas ruas, evitando os caminhos que levavam a bares ou lugares mal iluminados frequentados por estupradores e assassinos. Ela seguia sempre o mesmo caminho, que a levava até o Café Musain, e depois de permanecer alguns minutos observando as luzes e ouvindo a música que vinha de dentro do lugar, ela suspirava, triste por não poder fazer parte daquela comemoração, onde Marius certamente estaria, dava meia volta e tomava um novo caminho que a levava para a ponte Neuf, e lá ela geralmente ficava até o amanhecer, sentada na beirada da ponte, balançando os pés sobre a água e tentando contar as estrelas, o que, depois de alguns dias, ela decidiu que era impossível. A primavera chegara havia alguns dias, então já não era tão impossível permanecer do lado de fora sem congelar; de qualquer maneira, seu apartamento era mil vezes mais frio do que qualquer lugar ao ar livre, e triste também. A ponte, pelo menos, era iluminada pela luz das estrelas, e o solitário Rio Sena lhe dava uma sensação reconfortante de que ela não estava sozinha.

Em um noite, ela descobriu que não estava realmente sozinha.

-Ora, ora, ora, se não é a minha 'Ponine... - Disse uma voz rouca atrás dela, e Éponine suspirou e revirou os olhos.

-Vá embora, Montparnasse. - Ela disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão. -Vá para junto das suas prostitutas ou de seus outros amigos. Só me deixe em paz.

Ele riu maliciosamente:

-Eles não são nada perto de você, 'Ponine... Eu te amo...?

-Não, não ama. Agora me deixe em paz.

-O que você vai fazer se eu não te deixar em paz?

-Eu vou gritar.

-Ah, eu posso te fazer gritar, e não será de dor...

Ela não esperou nem um segundo para dar um tapa que deixou a face de Montparnasse vermelha e inchada. O garoto gritou e xingou, e caiu para trás com uma das mãos por cima do machucado.

-Sua cadela desgraçada! - Rugiu ele, levantando-se de repente e se jogando para cima de Éponine, que recuou na última hora. -Eu vou te matar, sua vadia...!

Antes que ele fosse capaz de terminar a sentença, Éponine lhe deu um novo tapa, desta vez do lado esquerdo do rosto, e empurrou-o para trás. Ela estremeceu ao perceber o que havia feito: Montparnasse ficaria louco de raiva, e seria bem provável que a matasse, mas somente depois de torturá-la, estuprá-la e humilhá-la de todos os jeitos possíveis pelo o que ela fizera com ele.

Ele colocou a outra mão sobre o novo machucado, que já começava a inchar e apresentar sua vermelhidão, e rosnou para ela, indo para cima da garota:

-Sua putinha, eu vou...? - Montparnasse interrompeu sua própria fala ao ouvir sons de tiros em algum lugar não muito longe dali. Ele caiu para trás novamente e recuou, ofegante: -Droga. Deve ser a polícia... - Ele se virou para Éponine novamente. -Você vai ser presa por agressão, sua vadia.

-E você, por tentativa de estupro, se não for embora agora. Vá, saia daqui. - Disse ela, ansiosa por vê-lo bem longe dali. Se fosse realmente a polícia, eles não poderiam simplesmente prendê-la por bater em Montparnasse. Não era um crime de verdade. Ou melhor, talvez eles até lhe agradecessem: Montparnasse era um dos criminosos procurados pela polícia, e eles certamente não se importariam de saber que o "tão temível criminoso" havia levado dois tapas de uma garota com metade de seu peso e sua altura. -O que está esperando?! Vá! - Exclamou ela novamente, e Montparnasse levantou-se e saiu correndo para o outro lado da ponte, deixando-a novamente sozinha, mas somente por alguns segundos antes que o autor dos tiros que eles haviam ouvido se revelasse.

Éponine sorriu timidamente. De alguma maneira, ela sabia que havia sido ele.

Sabia que havia sido Javert.

Nas últimas semanas, ela vinha pensando quanto tempo se passaria até que eles se encontrassem de novo...

E acontecera. Num piscar de olhos, ambos estavam encarando um ao outro novamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

-Eu não precisava de ajuda. - Disse Éponine, após uma longa pausa. -Podia me virar sozinha.

-Um _"obrigada"_ seria o suficiente.

-Isso foi um obrigada.

-Oh, desculpe, foi?

-Você só precisa saber interpretar a frase. - Ela sorriu para ele, e deu de ombros. -Mas obrigada por me salvar, de qualquer jeito. Foi engraçado ver Montparnasse assustado como um cãozinho.

-Não há de quê. Afinal, este é o meu...?

-É, é, eu sei: este é o seu dever. Mas qual será o meu, Inspetor? Ser salva por você? - Éponine riu, e até mesmo pensou ter visto um sorriso tímido passar pelo rosto indiferente de Javert.

-Talvez seja.

-Talvez... - Ela fez uma nova pausa e olhou para o céu estrelado que já começava a anunciar a alvorada. -Preciso ir agora. Obrigada novamente por me salvar. Um dia, eu te salvarei também.

-Você...?

Para não perder o hábito, Éponine interrompeu sua frase. Mas desta vez não foi com um tapa, e sim com um beijo tímido e inocente que ainda pôde ser lembrado mesmo semanas após o incidente no fim do qual a jovem correu para longe dele.

Paris, 5 de Junho de 1832

Éponine não sabia dizer se o fato de ter voltado viva das barricadas era sorte ou um milagre. Um milagre, ela decidiu, pois Éponine Thénardier nunca tivera sorte em nada. Era mais fácil acreditar em uma divindade do que em uma sorte inexistente.

Ela fez como sempre fazia, e caminhou sem rumo pelas ruas semi-iluminadas de Paris, com a mente voltada para a luta que ainda acontecia no outro lado da cidade; a jovem tentou não pensar em Marius, mas era quase impossível. Sabendo que ele podia estar tanto morto quanto vivo, aqueles pensamentos corroíam a mente de Éponine como ácido, e logo ela parou, encostou-se em um muro, chorou por alguns minutos devido à incerteza e tentou recuperar o fôlego após as lágrimas.

Foi naquele momento que ela ouviu sua voz. _Sua voz._

Ele parecia estar falando com alguém, mas não. Não havia ninguém junto dele. O Inspetor Javert estava de pé sobre a beirada da ponte Neuf, a mesma ponte que havia sido o local de seu segundo encontro; ele fitava o infinito, seus lábios, os mesmos lábios que Éponine beijara, se movendo no que parecia ser uma prece silenciosa. Ela achou estranho, pois o Inspetor não fazia o tipo religioso. _"Talvez não seja uma prece"_ , ela pensou consigo. _"Talvez seja só um adeus"._

Um adeus. Mas um adeus á quem?

Pelo o que ela sabia, Javert não era casado, nem tinha família. Seu trabalho era seu único motivo para viver; sem esposa, sem filhos, sem ninguém no mundo a quem pudesse recorrer em um momento como aquele. Ela se sentiu triste por ele, um homem tão solitário, que não tinha nada pelo o que viver...

E então, ela o ouviu dizer o seu nome.

 _O seu nome. Éponine._

Por um momento, ela imaginou que estivesse delirando, mas seus devaneios foram confirmados quando ele repetiu seu nome pela segunda vez. Éponine. Ele dissera o nome dela. _Ele a chamara._

-Inspetor... - Ela murmurou para a escuridão, e, por um segundo, seus olhos encontraram os dele, e ficou claro o que ele estava tentando fazer.

 _"Não"_ , ela pensou, com o desespero tomando conta de si. _"Ele não pode fazer isso, ele não pode... Eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso"._

Esquecendo-se do mundo por um segundo, ela correu em direção à ponte, em direção à _ele_ , em direção à Javert...

Se Éponine tivesse esperado mais um minuto, teria sido tarde demais.

Ela o puxou para baixo, impedindo que ele se jogasse da ponte, e os dois caíram lado a lado no pavimento iluminado pelas estrelas. Novamente, ambos eram testemunhas das estrelas. Novamente, ambos estavam lado a lado, esperando até que um deles desse o próximo passo ou dissesse a próxima sentença.

Éponine não pediu uma explicação; ela sabia que ele tivera seus motivos para tentar suicídio, e eles não deveriam ser mencionados agora, ou poderiam estragar aquele momento, aquele momento tão esperado por ambos...

Com lágrimas nos olhos e soluços presos na garganta, ela se jogou contra ele e o abraçou fortemente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e segurando-o contra si mesma, como se tivesse medo de que ele escapasse mais uma vez... Não. Éponine não o deixaria escapar. De novo não.

-Éponine? - Ele perguntou, parecendo desconcentrado.

-Sim... - Ela murmurou, com a voz trêmula e um sorriso aliviado no rosto. -Sim, sou eu. Eu estou aqui. Eu ouvi você me chamar...

-Mas... Por que? Por que você veio?

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, encostando sua testa contra a dele, e dizendo, de olhos fechados:

-Lembra-se daquela vez em que eu lhe disse que te salvaria algum dia? - Ela perguntou, e ele assentiu. Éponine sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados: -Bem, eu achei que este talvez fosse um bom momento para cumprir essa promessa.

Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados quando sentiu os lábios do Inspetor por cima dos seus novamente.

Em outra ocasião, em outros anos, ela estaria assustada e nervosa por pensar que seu pai ou Montparnasse sairíam das sombras de repente e a veriam beijando o Inspetor Javert, a figura mais temida de Paris e também a mais odiada na casa dos Thénardier. Ela provavelmente sofreria uma grave punição, e ficaria com hematomas em todas as partes do corpo por semanas. Mas isso já não importava. Ela estava com ele agora. Estava segura. Estava segura com Javert.


End file.
